Late night study
by seraslivre
Summary: It's unusual for Naruto to have preexam panic. Sasuke decides to fix the problem. Maybe then he can get some sleep. MM,Oneshot AU


**Disclaimer**: No own. 'nuff said.

Drabble made to take my mind off Biochemistry... first time on yaoi, and anything closely resembling lemon. Dunno if this qualifies as M or above, so... due warning!

* * *

Sasuke stifled a yawn, while turning off the tv. Glancing to the digital numbers of the alarm clock he frowned at the 2.17 displaying. They had classes first thing in the morning, and Naruto wasn't where he was supposed to, lying by his side and warming his cold feet on Sasuke's legs. He noticed with a tinge of annoyance that he had become so used to it he was now having trouble sleeping, forcing him to file the occurrence under the 'Naruto's fault' list of aggravating stuff. Shoving the comforter away he got up, determined to rectify the situation at once, and padded to the living room of the small apartment knowing he would find his target there.

The lights were on, but no one was at the desk littered with notes. A quick perusal found Naruto siting by the window, his body molded to the black leather puff and a book covering his lap. So focused was he that he didn't notice Sasuke coming near and siting crosslegged in front of him, only raising his head when a large hand slapped the book on it's spine, making it jump from it's seat and flop to the floor between them, poking Naruto's left knee in the process.

"Sas—OW! Fuck!" The knee took priority over the book, and Sasuke patiently waited while his victim nursed his leg. "Why did you do that for!?"

"It's past two. Come to bed." He was promptly ignored.

"Ow, my knee... and my book!" Quick hands brought it to it's original place, skimming over for bent pages and other injuries. "Bastard, this was expensive! Poor Lehninger!"

"Come to bed." Sasuke said, a bit more forcefully, before the other could start cuddling the inanimate object.

"I can't." At last, Naruto was paying attention. "I'm not finished."

"What? You already know it all, what more do you want? It's not like you can memorize the entire book--"

"I keep forgeting stuff. Basic stuff, so don't try it with the 'it's because they don't matter' speech."

Sasuke, who was going to say exactly that, opened his mouth only to close it again. A few moments passed before he sighed and grabbed the book, gently this time, setting it on the floor by his feet.

"I know you. It's not that bad, you're just nervous."

"Aminoacids."

"What?"

"I don't know them all. It's like the freaking alphabet, how am I supposed to pass the stupid exam without knowing the alphabet!? I can't WRITE without th--" A hand covering his mouth put an early stop to the rant. Lips followed and Naruto tried to exhale his panic through the calm kiss.

"It's just nerves." Sasuke insisted, breaking the kiss, and locking gazes. "I heard you reciting them yesterday. You know them, and you know what they do." Naruto could only breathe deeply and nod, under the effect of those steady eyes. "Now stop these panic attacks, since they're not you at all. And come to bed."

"Let me just.."

"Bed."

"Sasuke..."

"You know what?" One eyebrow curved slyly "Why don't I prove you that you know those double a's..." His legs uncrossed, he rose to his knees, his hands sliding over red pajama pants, making Naruto squeak under the unexpected touch. "...on any circunstance?"

"Sasuke" he tried "that's not going to help."

"At least you'll relax for a little while, hm? If you get them right, not only do you get the prize, I'll leave you to your masochist ways."

"I don't know them all. Of course I'm gonna lose. No point in this, whatever it is you're getting at."

Sasuke moved closer, between the splayed legs, and with a languid kiss and roaming hands, he explained just what he had in mind. Naruto responded, after a moment, going along with the idea. At least it was a good break from cramming, and he needed one. Sasuke's body was warm and comforting, his hands skimming over his torso to remove the red shirt. The kiss broke, and Sasuke moved, licking over tanned skin and nibbling on a collarbone. Naruto sighed, feeling contentedly lazy under the relaxation his lover was offering, and the arousal he was provoking. Stray hands were circling his sides as Sasuke finished with the neck, stoping too suddenly for Naruto's taste, making him moan quietly in protest.

"You can start now." Breathed a voice on the hollow of his throat.

"Hn.. what?" A chuckle near his pulse point. Oh right... right. "Phenylalanine... Tyrosine.." The teasing mouth started working again, kissing lower, until it latched onto a nipple. "..Tryptophan.. oh! That felt good...uh...Lysine..."

Sasuke smirked as he went lower, paying detailed attention to the increasingly hot body under him, his hands and tongue rewarding Naruto for every name he managed. Histidine, Arginine, Aspartate and Glutamate went by before he started showing some difficulty. Not surprising, since Sasuke was now having sex with his navel, while one hand was working to free the bulge trapped beneath the layers of cloth.

"Hn... ah.." the hand stopped.

"Yes?"

"Ah.. bastard.."

"Sorry, never heard of that one."

"Glycine.. Happy?" Sasuke chuckled, proceeding to nip right below the navel, in a move he knew would make Naruto happy instead. His answer was a deep groan, a hand on his head, and a whispered "Alanine". Deft hands removed the last obstacle, releasing the hard member, and the tongue traced the faint marks of the waistline.

"Valine... Leucine... Isoleucine... Methionine..." Naruto seemed to be using the names now to control himself, and that was close to cheating on Sasuke's book. So he decided to end the appetizers, and focus on the main dish.

"Pro-- Ngh!! oohh...line..." Naruto always made the best little sounds and, for a moment, it distracted Sasuke as he licked his way down the vein, his hand caressing lower, not noticing the lack of coherent words from the trembling man under him. Only when he looked up to see Naruto's other hand fisted against his mouth, did he veered back on track. He lightly kissed the head, warning again.

"Naruto..." Blue eyes looked down, pleading. Sasuke hovered near, purposefully not touching anything, ignoring the pushing hand on the back of his head.

"..mm...mmtamime..." Came the answer, muffled by the fist that remained against Naruto's lips.

"Close enough." Mentally checking Glutamine, Sasuke gave a long lick before finally taking him into his mouth. One hand went quickly to a hip, preventing himself from choking as his victim arched off the seat in extasy. He smirked around the length, Naruto never did handle teasing well, being more on the let's-get-down-to-business side of the spectrum, and Sasuke was enjoying this rare chance to let the more sadistic side of him come out to play. Keeping his strokes light, he took the time to watch as Naruto squirmed everytime he withdrew too soon.

"Sasukeee.. please!"

"Not what I want to hear."

"Hm.. I don't... Asparagine.."

"Yes."

"No.. don't..know.. more..Ooh!" This time much more was engulfed, and sucked on the way up.

"Reconsider what you were going to say."

"You're... evil..."

That was true, Sasuke thought smugly, and timed his hand and mouth, making Naruto shiver, but still keeping him away from the heights he wanted to reach.

"... I want... more.. Sasu.. bastard, you're so.. dead after this! Ngh... Threonine! Now let me..Uhn!!" A deep swallow was his reward, making him drop his head backwards, panting at the feeling of almost... Almost, because Sasuke was back to ligh sucking on the head.

"I don't know more... please!" The voice had a hint of desperation, that was gleefully ignored by the teaser. He knew he was in for it later, but who cared? Besides, he liked things rough, and shifting positions now and then was always refreshing.

"I know you do. So stop whining."

Naruto clenched his fingers on dark hair, uselessly trying to get that damn mouth to move. He tried calming down, and get a deep breath, but panting was all he could do. Feverishly he searched his mind for the names that weren't coming. A stray though told him he wasn't coming anytime soon too. Fuck! He was Naruto, goddamit! He wasn't going to give up, and wasn't letting Sasuke get away with it.

"Serine! It's Serine, god.. uh.." one more one more one more. Damn! Dancing spots in his vision blurred his view of the ceiling as Sasuke worked him up, only to stop at the last painful moment. One more, just one more...

"Cys... Uhn.. Cysteine! Ahah, you bast--" He was interrupted as a long howl was forced from him by Sasuke deepthroating him and sucking hard. The dancing spots became bright lights as the edge finally came and went, letting Naruto fall down blissfully from the exhilarating overload that was slow to fade. Damn, he was even willing to forgive the stupid ass.

"I think I proved my point." Smugness was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. Forget forgiving.

Sasuke was looking at him, and still he was unprepared for the sudden lunge that took both of them down to the hard floor, Naruto landing on top of him and making the fall that more painfull.

"You're gonna forget your point very soon. In fact, you're gonna forget everything but my name that you'll be shouting out 'till the neighbours complain."

Sasuke grabbed the fists pinning him down, in token resistance. Truthfully, a flushed Naruto on top of him, his eyes promising very painfully pleasant things was one of the most erotic visions he had ever seen. He needed to do this more often.

"Don't you have to study some more?" He taunted, still trying to keep the character, and not beg for punishment like a very devious part of him wanted.

"Oh we'll study. I'm gonna drag you to the bedroom, and you're gonna turn over and go over the alpha-bend for me."

Sasuke could only feel the thrill of anticipation.

"Please mark the time. It's 10.00, you have two hours. Any questions shall be adressed in your seats.."

Naruto tapped his pen against his lips, drowning out the teacher's voice. His mind was strangely blank for an exam. Usually he was still reviewing up until the start, but today he felt too relaxed to do anything but wait for the signal to start. He was a good student, and his usual nervousness was derived more from a fear of not doing his best, than any worries about failing. This time, though, it seemed he couldn't care less and Naruto decided to have a word with Sasuke as soon as he finished, since he couldn't have him cramping his grades. He wasn't a genius like him, and perhaps he needed to get that point across.

"You may begin."

Cursing under his breath as he felt no anxiety whatsoever, he inhaled deeply out of habit and read the first question.

"Of the secondary structure of proteins, the alpha-bends and beta-turns are highlighted in the picture. Please refer two aminoacids common in these two, and exploit possible reasons for their ocurrence."

Naruto read it twice, stared blankly, and then had to stiffle a laugh, as he started to answer. He remembered how forcefull and unyielding his lover was when teasing and wrote "Proline...very rigid in nature..." and how in their bed afterwards Sasuke's back curved with a flexibility he could only dream of, writing "glycine...very flexible.."

He needed to have a word with Sasuke as soon as he finished all right, because he had invented the freaking best study method in the history of College.

* * *

Done and posted. Sorry for any mistakes, was written on a spur, so beta is non-existent. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
